How We Came To Be
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: Set Post Field Trip (6x21) & Through Season 7. How Mulder & Scully's Physical Relationship developed, the angst, and romance between. Each Chapter will be a vignette, varying in length, and could be a stand-alone. There will be sexual content... duh... Enjoy & Review. -WSC


_The X-Files does not belong to me. Nor do the characters._

 _I took the liberty of filling in the gaps of their relationship in what we do not see. I imagine their physical relationship begins just before Season 7. I imagine that Scully had asked him to father her child before that. I also believe that the healing power of that lovely Space-Ship in Biogenesis, The Sixth Extinction, & The Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati, is the reason Mulder and Scully have a baby. And the reason he's "special." I will begin this "series" of vignettes with the longest of them. The rest I intend on touching on thoughts, feelings, developments, and "scenes" of their relationship throughout the 7_ _th_ _Season; meaning they should vary in length and most likely be shorts._

 _If I abandon ship, at least each segment can be a stand-alone. Besides, this will burn some of my time while we wait for the Revival. ;-)_

 _Thank you all for reading._

 _-WSC_

* * *

 ** _Post "Field Trip: 06x21"_**

Skinner had made sure they had all the time they needed. After being drugged and nearly eaten alive by a giant fungus, they had some unpleasant and lasting effects. The drugs alone had still been coursing their systems and they needed psych evaluation after psych evaluation just to be sure. The higher ups, of course, hoped that Mulder would fail his tests and would no longer be fit for duty. Alas, they discovered he was no crazier than he had been before the giant flesh-eating shroom.

Two months, so far. Two months, and they were finally "ok;" not great, but ok. Skinner had just called her to tell her they could return in two weeks to active-duty. She sighed. She was glad to see the light at the end of the tunnel, but also still felt miserable that she had lost so much time. She had felt fine nearly a month back. Mulder must have been the same… Mulder… She had only spoken to him on the phone a handful of times, and only run into him in the clinic when they went in for testing.

Everyone recommended they stay away from each other in case they had a psychotic break and went after one another… They were full of shit. All it did was make her lonely home life seem all the more empty and pathetic. Mulder was the only thing that kept her going. After they had been discharged from the hospital the first time, they had decided to take advantage and spend some time with their mothers. When that got tiresome, and it did quickly, they returned home… for more tests… while they tried to resume their normal functions. Hers was being lonely… She was sure his was too. Then again, he had friends.

Scully sat back on her couch and silently cried into her hands. Her mind was quickly unraveling now, unlike the slow descent into madness she had been enduring at Mulder's side, chasing monsters in the darkness… Darkness… Like the darkness she sat in now. The darkness of her mind and her room. She felt trapped and it was her own damn doing. She knew she did not have to be alone, but she thought she liked it. Being alone was peaceful. No one to please, no one to worry about, no one else to consider. But what happened to a woman that did all those things? Someone so dedicated and loyal to a man, she didn't bring home night after night.

Her phone rang, cutting through the thick darkness. She didn't move. She was not going to answer the phone in her current state. She let the machine get it and laughed as she heard his monotone voice…

Hello, Miss Scully… I wanted to check up on you… Skinner called and let me know we're all clear and can head back to work in two weeks… So… if you're still there… pick up?

She debated whether or not to answer… But she knew the guilt and loneliness would finish eating her if she ignored him.

BEEP.

"Hey. I'm here," she said softly.

"Hey! I'm glad you're there… Screening calls, now?" he asked lightly amused.

She laughed, "Yeah, I wasn't sure if some weirdo was going to call me."

"Well, you picked up… so…"

"Thanks for calling, Mulder," she said very suddenly and all too seriously. He picked up on it.

"Scully? Is something wrong? … Did you… not want to come back to work?" he hesitated, afraid of her answer.

"No. No, I do want to go back. I'm glad… It's just been awful these past few weeks," she whispered.

"Did you want me to come over?" he asked.

"No! – It's not necessary… I'm just being silly and—"

"Dana," he said sharply, cutting her off. "It's been hard on me, too."

"Mulder…"

"Just tell me," he dared. He was firm. Testing her. He knew she wanted company and wanted her to say it. She never said it. Stoic Scully was not one to break.

She was desperate. She thought about it. She hesitated. She knew what her choice would mean and she whispered, "Yes. I need you."

The phone went dead.

* * *

She paced around her foyer, ready to eat off her nails. She was trembling with anticipation. She knew she had to react and react fast or this was not going to happen.

The soft knock at her door made her stomach plummet. She opened it quickly, and before she could register him or his greeting, she pulled him in.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she said grabbing his face and forcing him down. Their lips met and he froze. He started to soften and then briskly pulled away.

"Scully, wait—"

"Dana," she corrected.

His eyes wide, he gulped, "Dana?"

She nodded. Her fears turning into courage and determination, and reach up again for him. He dodged and she connected with his throat. He moaned and she continued to lick and nibble at his throat her hands beginning to shake again as she realized she was throwing herself at him. He grabbed her by her shoulders and held her back. He searched her eyes and noticed she was beginning to get scared…

"Oh, Dana… I want you to be sure… I can't go back…"

"Shut up, and kiss me," she said, mustering up the last fleeting bits of courage she had.

He did; and with a fierceness and a passion she wasn't entirely expecting. She did a small hop and he immediately scooped her up, cupping her ass so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He blindly carried her to her room and into her bed.

They peeled away the other's clothes, stopping only to lick and bite the newly exposed expanses of skin. When she was fully nude, his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs deftly finding and fingering her nipples. She moaned arching her back, seeking the warmth of his hands. His lips caught hers again, as he positioned himself above her in the dark. It was only natural the dark would consume them both. Together.

He entered her in one motion. Filling her. Her slick arousal making it easy to come home. He paused to catch his breath before moving in her. A few short steady motions and he could feel her fluttering and coming around him, he raised up and peered down at her in shock. Letting her ride her waves, he chuckled softly, "Been awhile, huh?"

" .Shutup," she said, cupping his ass and bringing him in closer. Her mouth easily catching his. She gave his lip a sharp bite for his remark.

He growled, "That's gonna cost you," while pushing into her a little harder.

She whimpered and tightened her legs high across his back. He began pumping into her, steady at first, then increasing the pace and strength of his thrusts. Harder and surer each time, sensing, how much she needed.

He started to feel his own orgasm beginning to coil in his stomach and, as much as he did not want it to end, he started to feel her tell-tale signs of impending bliss.

"Oh God, don't stop," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, as wave after wave of her orgasm ripped through her. He followed suit with a grunt as her walls gripped his shaft, over and over, urging him to spill his seed.

He collapsed on her. Their sweaty bodies melting together. He rained kisses on her face and neck, and anywhere his mouth could touch her heated flesh without separating. He pulled back and looked at her and he watched her return his soft smile with her own. Suddenly, his face turned very serious as he said, "Scu—Dana, I love you."

He waited. He noticed a gleam of wetness in her eyes, but it never came. She smiled and gave a slight nod. After a moment, she gently shifted and he allowed her to get off the bed. He watched her head to the restroom to clean up, while he plopped back into her pillows. He breathed her scent in and smelled how it mingled with the scent of them. He refused to press the issue. He knew damn well that this was not easy for her. That admitting her feelings, any feelings, would take time. Mulder always wore his heart on his sleeve and she, just, didn't. There was a clear reason she was the Ice Queen. She was not going to let her armor down that easy.

The bathroom door opened as she watched him laying on her bed. The light from the open door finally breaking through the darkness and allowing her to drink him in. He was perfect. His muscular back and bare ass sticking up for her to see. His muscled arms and shoulders hugging on to her pillow. He raised himself up to look at her. She had thrown on a light nightgown. He wasn't surprised she was covering herself up again. He could still see her body through the thin fabric and new she was at least still free of her panties. _Not a complete shut-out_ , he thought.

She cleared her throat, "You can use the restroom, if you'd like."

He nodded and stood up. He watched her eyes as they traveled down the length of his body. He forced a twitch of his penis and watched her smirk. She hadn't moved as he walked closer. She looked up at him and he cupper her face. Giving her a soft and sweet kiss. She returned it and they separated. She crawled into bed, as he retreated into the bathroom.

He cracked the door open and stuck his arm out, "Hey, Scully?" She smiled at his brief moment of modesty and tossed him his boxers. "Thanks," he said.

He crawled back into her bed, hesitating for a moment, but watched as she scooted to give him room.

They slept.


End file.
